


“I’m sorry...for all of it.”

by h8tedhannah



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h8tedhannah/pseuds/h8tedhannah
Summary: Eli realized just how much he missed his best friend. Demetri slowly wraps his arm around Elis shoulders, his head coming to rest on the side of his blazing red mohawk. Demetri starts to cry too; because he finally has his best friend back, and although he knew the real Eli was still down there somewhere this whole time, his worst fear was loosing him forever. He was never scared of Hawk, he was only scared of loosing Eli.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demitri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 167





	“I’m sorry...for all of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed more closure than a two second apology from Hawk. 
> 
> Takes place after the house fight, when Miguel, Hawk, and Demetri interrupt Tory and Samantha’s fight.

“You better watch your back.” She says, and Eli’s heart drops again. He was a traitor, he became everything he hated Miguel and Sensei Lawrence for. He would never admit it, but for a second he felt bad for Tory, he almost wanted to apologize right then and there. He tried to tell her the fight was over, it should have ended long ago, before he drowned in superiority complex’s and red mohawks, before he lost his best friend and broke his arm. So Hawk doesn’t say what he thinks, he just stands there, waiting for Tory to punch him in the face for being the traitor he is. 

But she doesn’t.  
Instead, Demitri speaks for him.  
“He won’t need to, he’s got friends watching it for him.” 

And it’s like he can see color again.  
Friends. Demetri said. Friends.

Hawk broke his arm, harassed him for months, betrayed him, and yet Demetri used the word friend like if a day hasn’t passed since winning their coding competition. 

Eli starts to feel his heart beat again, and this time he has to restrain himself from either crying, or wrapping Demetri in a hug; or both. 

Maybe Tory was right, Hawk was a traitor, a traitor to Cobra kai, a traitor to Kreese, but at the end of the day the thing that would always bother him most in this moment was how much of a traitor he was to his best friend. 

It made Elis heart warm, because when he thought he had no one left, when he thought the Cobra Kais had replaced him with Robby, when he thought the world hated him more than he hated himself, Demetri was there, still calling him a friend and accepted a 2 second apology of, “I’m sorry...for all of it.” almost instantly.

As Tory stormed out of the room, slamming the door and dropping the nunchucks violently to the floor, Sam dropped her own weapon and Miguel wrapped her in the tightest hug Eli had ever seen. For a moment, they just stood there, hugging eachother, Sam crying into his shoulder and Miguel whispering, “It’s okay, it’s over, you’re here, i’m here.” She wrapped her fingers tighter around his sweater, and Miguel pulled her head back slightly to wipe a drop of blood off her forehead. 

Elis heart suddenly went strange, that hug seemed nice, warm. A part of him wished someone could hug him like that too, but another part of him told himself no one would want to hug a kid that assaulted his best friend, or was pretending to a person he wasn’t, or; a kid, a kid with a lip scar. 

As Sams lips leaned into Miguel’s, and they shared a kiss sweeter than candy, Kylers words struck out in his mind again. “Who’s gonna wanna kiss a freak like that?” Almost instinctively, his insecurities came tumbling back, just like that day Kyler had come to the dojo, and his hand rose higher and higher, ready to cover the scar on his lip like it was his biggest secret. 

“Hey, Eli.”  
His body jolted back to reality by the feeling of Demetris hand on his arm.  
“We should uh, go, you know, before they start having straight up intercourse in front of us.” He says, and with a flush of scarlet Eli realizes it was kind of werid, the two of them standing there like statues watching the couple in front of them make out. Eli follows Demetri outside, near Sams patio. 

The house is a wreck from the fight, broken glass and furniture, blood spilled all over the floors, cobra kais limping and cowering away in defeat, it was certainly going to be terrible to clean up; but honestly, Eli didn’t care. His eyes landed on the broken table across from him. The broken table he had crushed two of his teammates, now ex teammates, into in order to save Demetri. Maybe the old Hawk would have taken that free shot at a demetris face, but now, he thinks he’d rather have Demetri by his side, calling him a friend again, just like right now. 

“You’ve got to show me how to do that double jump kick you did to save me, seriously man, that shit was bad fucking ass.” Demetri says, crashing down on a couch on the patio, using his sleeve to wipe away the blood on his nose. “It was shit.” Eli responds quietly, his eyes not leaving the broken glass table as he sits down besides Demetri. “What- are you kidding? you should have seen the look on their faces when you did that- it was priceless and you jumped higher than-.” “No. I’m not talking about the fight, that was— good- great.” He says, struggling to get the words out. “My apology, it was shit.” “Well I didn’t exactly expect you to bring out a notes 5 paragraph apology in the middle of the fight but-.” Demetri responds, inching closer to Eli now.

“I knew you... I knew you meant it.” Eli snapped his head closer to Demetris. “H-How?” He croaked, through a throat full of tears. “The look in your eyes. It’s the same one you have now. The same one when we won the coding competition, the same one when I brought up Doctor Who at that party, the one I saw just a few minutes ago....when I called you my friend again.” He said, and Eli starts to feel two hot tears stream down his eyes, and Hawk doesn’t like to cry in front of anyone, but he lets the tears fall because he’s always allowed himself to cry in front of his best friend. “But- But I- Demetri- I broke your arm-.” “But you didn’t want to.” Demetri interrupted. “That look on your face, I saw it there too. You did it because they told you,-.” “not because I wanted to hurt you.” Hawk finished for him. And with a nod from Demetri, everything came crashing down. 

From the first day they ran from Kyler together, to the first day Eli had became Hawk, Demetri accepted him, rooted for him, never left his side and most importantly understood him like no one ever could. Demetri knew him better than he knew himself. 

Next thing he knew his head was buried into Demetris chest, and he was crying an ocean of tears. Every single tear Kreese had yelled at him to keep in was out, spilling and mixing with the blood of Demetris shirt. Through sniffles Eli inhaled Demetris scent; and was reminded of all the days before Cobra kai, the days when they watched star wars movies, read comic books and built legos like the one model of Demetris that Hawk destroyed; the days when they laughed until Eli peed the bed and the days when their hands touched a little too close, or the days when Eli slept in Demetris bed after he wet his own and was just surrounded in this same scent; Eli realized just how much he missed his best friend. 

Demetri slowly wraps his arm around Elis shoulders, his head coming to rest on the side of his blazing red mohawk. Demetri starts to cry too; because he finally has his best friend back, and although he knew the real Eli was still down there somewhere this whole time, his worst fear was loosing him forever. He was never scared of Hawk, he was only scared of loosing Eli. 

“I’m sorry man...So sorry...” Eli says below him. “For all of it....” “I know. I know. Demetri whispers back as Elis hands start to grab around his waist. “I’m never... I’m never going to hurt you, ever again.” Hawk says, turning his eyes up to meet Demetris. And there’s that look again. The genuine Eli, the one that means every word he says, the one look that picks up Demetris heart rate and temperature a little more than he’d like to admit, “I know. I know you won’t.” and Demetri does, he knows that Eli, Eli and hawk mean it. 

They don’t know how long they stay in that position, just holding eachother, until Demetri says that fight was still more shocking than that one deleted scene of Draco Malfoy giving Harry Potter his wand during the final battle of Hogwarts, which makes Eli laugh so hard the tears turn from regret to humor, and his head turns ever so slightly away from Demetris chest, and he sees everyone; standing there, just staring at them. 

LaRussos mouth open in complete shock, Sam and Miguel, standing hand and hand with a smile, Chris and Penis breath with wide eyes, and Sensei Lawrence, who’s pumping his fist up and down, whispering, “I told you he’d turn around eventually! I’m always right!” Into Miguel’s ear. 

The two boys separate quickly. Their cheeks turning redder than Elis mohawk. “I-uh- guess that’s what we get for sticking around to watch Sam and Miguel swap spit.” He says, and Eli laughs, wiping his wet eyes and getting up from the couch. “Cmon man, I think we better clean up that table I broke.” Eli says, hand outstretched to his best friend, and interlocking their fingers on the way, demetri takes it.


End file.
